When I See You Smile
by kimtom4eva
Summary: A one shot that takes place during Kim and Tommy's wedding reception. A reflection of their relationship up to this point.


**Here it is as promised. This is the one shot that some of you have already seen. I promised everyone else who reviewed I would post it after the story was over. To those of you who guessed right great job and to those of you who reviewed but didn't get the right answer...here you go!!!  
**

**This one shot is AU, there was never any letter. This story takes place on their wedding day. The song is 'When I See You Smile' by Bad English. I own nothing**

**When I See You Smile**

It was finally here, the day everyone had been waiting for, it was almost five years in coming, but it was actually happening. Only an hour ago, Kim and Tommy had taken their vows, promising to love, honor and cherish one another until death. All their friends and family had come to the wedding, except Alpha and Zordon for obvious reasons. They were now at the reception. Dinner was done, the toasts had been made and it was time for the first dance.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, its time for the first dance, Kimberly and Tommy please come to the dance floor" Zack said, now a professional DJ who offered to do the wedding for free. The newly married couple walked out to the center of the floor. Tommy put one arm around her waist and took her other hand in his and brought it to his chest. Kim had her other arm around his back. They were as close as they could possibly be; their foreheads were touching as the music started.

**Sometimes I wonder  
How I'd ever make it through;  
Through this world without having you  
I just wouldn't have a clue**

Tommy thought back to the first day he saw her. It was the day after the tournament; he was the new kid in town. On his first day at Angle Grove high, he happened to look over just in time to see two bullies picking on a beautiful girl. His decision to help her out turned out to be the best thing he ever did. After he scared the two off she introduced herself as Kimberly Hart and asked him to come meet her friends that afternoon. Unfortunately, on his way to the Youth Center he was kidnapped by Rita Repulsa and was turned into her evil green ranger. He hurt Kimberly more than he ever wanted to but after a long fight, the spell was broken. He turned back to the side of good and chose to fight with the rangers. That was the second best choice he ever made. In the rangers he found a close group of friends, the first people he was really able to get close to. Then there was his relationship with Kimberly. It was strengthened by their bond through the rangers. They even became the Falcon and Crane, destined to be together for all time.

**'Cause sometimes it seems  
Like this world's closing in on me,  
And there's no way of breaking free  
And then I see you reach for me**

His next thought was their first kiss. He had just lost his powers for the first time. He was by the lake practicing his karate that had always relaxed him. He smiled as she approached. After weeks of talking to Jason, Zack, Trini and Billy he had finally worked up the nerve to ask her out. He stumbled over his words at first but finally managed to ask her to the upcoming dance. He was sure she was going to turn him down when she turned away from him but then she surprised him and turned back around with a huge smile 'I didn't want to make it to easy for you' she said. After she said yes he finally kissed her, then lifted her up and spun her around. It was the start of what would become a legendary relationship.**  
**  
**Sometimes I wanna give up  
I wanna give in,  
I wanna quit the fight**

Three years after that first kiss Kim was given the opportunity of a lifetime when a legendary gymnastics coach came to town and offered her the chance to train for the Pan Global games at his facility in Florida. It took some convincing by her friends but she finally decided to go. She desperately wanted to stay with Tommy, but he knew better and he wasn't about to let her miss out on fulfilling her dreams. So with a promise to keep in touch and wait for her to come back, he put her on a plane to Orlando. It was the hardest decision he ever made. They wrote each other once a week and talked on the phone everyday. As time went on he could tell that she wasn't the same. She seemed so quiet and out of it, he wasn't sure what was wrong but he knew he had to do something about it. After getting Zordon's approval and grabbing something from the top drawer of his dresser, he teleported to Florida and found her sitting on the beach.

"Hey what are you doing here, shouldn't you be practicing" he asked

"Practice is over for the day" she said quietly

"Kim what's wrong, you haven't sounded like yourself all week?"

"I just don't know if this is what I want anymore"

"What do you mean, this has been your dream your whole life."

"It's too hard, I can't do this alone. God Tommy, I'm so tired, I don't even know what day it is anymore and I don't like being alone"

"You'll never be alone Kim, I'm always with you"

"But you're not here"

"Maybe not physically, but I'll always be right here" he said as he put his hand over his heart. Kim I love you and I wanted you to do this because you've always told me it's your dream, but if you want to come home right now and never look back no one would hold it against you"

"No, you're right. I came here to follow my dreams and that's what I'm going to do. Just promise me that you won't forget about me down here and find some other girl"

"Hey, I could never forget about you. In fact I brought you a little present just to make sure you know how much I love you."

**And then I see you, baby  
And everything's alright,  
everything's alright**

That was the night it happened. "You brought me a present?" she asked

"Yeah I did" he said as he pulled the little black box out of his pocket and dropped to one knee.

"Oh my god" she whispered when he opened the box. It wasn't a very big diamond but it was what she thought of as perfect.

"Kimberly, I love you with all my heart. I love you so much that I sent you here to follow your dreams. But I want you to know that I would wait forever for you. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, I want to be the father of your children and I want you to do this and then come back to me, I'll always be here Kimberly. Will you marry me?"

"Yes" she replied with tears running down her face. "Yes of course I'll marry you"

He slid the ring on her finger then stood up and kissed her passionately. One thing led to another and they made love for the first time on that deserted beach. It wasn't perfect but it was very romantic.

**When I see you smile  
I can face the world, oh oh,  
you know I can do anything  
When I see you smile  
I see a ray of light, oh oh,  
I see it shining right through the rain  
When I see you smile  
Oh yeah, baby when I see you smile at me **

**Baby there's nothing in this world  
that could ever do  
What a touch of your hand can do  
It's like nothing that I ever knew**

At the 1995 Pan Global games and with Tommy in the audience cheering her on; Kimberly had the best week of her life. The team took gold making them the favorite for Atlanta. She won the gold medal in the all around and on the beam and silver on floor. After the final competition she was walking through the arena with Tommy.

"So, this qualifies me for the Olympic trials"

"Yes it does. But the question is what do you want, are you happy as the pan global champion or do you want to try for the even higher title of Olympic Champion? You know I'll support you in whatever decision you make and if you choose the Olympics then I'll be there in the stands cheering you on for every competition between now and then."

"You know, when I watched the '84 Olympics, and Mary Lou won the gold, I remember telling my mom that I wanted to be like her, I wanted to be the Olympic Champion. I've come so far and now that dream is within my reach. Tommy I have to at least try"

"I was hoping you would say that. I can't wait to watch you walk out on that floor next year in Atlanta; I know you'll make it."

**And when the rain is falling  
I don't feel it,  
'cause you're here with me now  
And one look at you baby  
Is all I'll ever need,  
you're all I'll ever need**

Kim went on to the Olympic games and came home a two time Olympic Champion. One with the team and one in the all around, she lost the gold on beam when she took a step on her dismount and settled for the silver. She returned to Angel Grove with her three medals and after a long press tour, followed by a gymnastics tour of Olympic Champions, she was finally able to plan her wedding.

**When I see you smile  
I can face the world, oh oh,  
you know I can do anything  
When I see you smile  
I see a ray of light, oh oh,  
I see it shining right through the rain  
When I see you smile  
Oh yeah, baby when I see you smile at me**

After graduation, Tommy, Katherine, Tanya, and Adam handed their powers over to a new group. They all went their separate ways. Kim and Tommy were going to UCLA together with Kim as the star of their gymnastics team. Their wedding was planned for the summer before they started college.

**Sometimes I wanna give up  
I wanna give in,  
I wanna quit the fight  
And then I see you baby  
And everything's alright,  
everything's alright**

And that brings as back to the present. When the song ended, they stopped dancing but didn't separate; they stayed close for the remainder of the reception. When it was over, they headed to the hotel by the airport. They would be leaving for their honeymoon in Rome first thing in the morning, but they had other things planned for the remainder of their wedding night.


End file.
